


into the ocean

by witchvixx



Category: VIXX
Genre: it doesnt make sense!!!, this is kinda sad and shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchvixx/pseuds/witchvixx
Summary: Hongbin would follow him to the end of the world if he asked.





	into the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on a whim last night and now vixx scalped me bald with rhe visual teaser and i have to post this now-  
> this isnt editted ill do it later-

Sand under his feet flies up as he runs, leaving behind deep footprints in the sand in his wake. He feels jagged rocks cut through his bare feet and feels it seep deep into the calloused heels, but he can’t stop running. The dock is in sight and it would kill him not to make it there before he leaves. He couldn’t bare that pain again and would die on this beach if it came to that, just waiting for him to return from the murky depths of the ocean. 

Wind whips his wet hair every direction despite the weight. He hears his name being called, hears the desperate cries from his family, friends but he can’t ignore his call. He’s weak, but only for him.

The noise, the loud thundering noise, all become silent once he jumps into those raging ocean waves.

The taste of salt on his lips and the sting of the ocean on torn skin pushes him deeper into the oceans waves. He can’t tell where the ocean begins and his tears stop, it all feels the same to him now. The water fills his eyes, his nose, his mouth, everything is blurring together into one and the same.

There are voices surrounding him, whispering into his ears words of hope, of love, of comfort that he can only find in the sea. The sea became his only comfort while the storm around him still rages, loud and clear even as his ears fill with the dark waters surrounding him completely now. His body fills with the water, not that he minds anymore.

He feels a hand on him, then another and the whisper to open his eyes which he hadn’t even realized that he closed in the first place. It stings, like everything else does. He doesn’t think he’s ever been in so much pain in his entire life, all of it hurt, his eyes, his head, his feet, but the hands that touch his cheek feel like balm on blistered skin, soothing and cooling but warm to the touch in the cold ocean’s depths. He feels lips on his and he can breath again, even if it’s just for a few more seconds. 

The eyes that he’s met with as beautiful as the day he first saw them. They tell a story with a slight shift of light, with a small movement that Hongbin could watch for days. He never wants to look away. 

More hands touch him, none pulling but Hongbin wants to follow all of them, wants to chase their fleeting touches even if it pulls him under deeper. He would follow any of them to the edge of the world and back if they asked him too. He would go the edge of the universe for the one who is in front of him, breathing life into him when he gets too fuzzied eyed and limp in their grip.

The longer he stays, the longer he feels like he is being played with like a toddler playing with a toy. He grows more tired but more relaxed. Hours could have passed but he would never complain about any of it. He wanted this. He was the one who begged for this. He would never degrade them for giving him want he wanted.

The hands push him up and away, the surface of the water where he dreads the most, where he can’t be with them. The air he takes in greedily reminds him how out of his element he is in the ocean, but he would never want to be anywhere else in the world. 

As he gets pulled back down again and again, every time getting longer and longer, he comes face to face with a new face everytime that he finds he loves just as much as the first. 

When he gets pulled down again, somehow he knows this is the last time. He’s met with the same face he knows so well by now, the one that follows him in his dreams at night, the one that calls to him in his sleep, the one who knows him better than anyone else in the world. Sluggishly, he reaches up a hand to the being to touch his face, to make sure this isn’t another dream where he wakes up once they touch but he stays here, in the ocean, deep below the water’s surface and he knows this isn’t a dream he can ever wake up from. He isn’t sure what is more terrifying.

As his eyes blur and his lungs scream for air but only get water, one last fleeting thought runs through his mind.

To die for the one you love is a beautiful, painful death.


End file.
